


Getting By

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, why are all my fluff set in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: It’s tough sometimes but they’ll figure it out.





	Getting By

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :) Hit me up on [tumblr.](http://fanwit.tumblr.com)

Severus wakes up to the cold. He sits up in bed, shivering, and yanks his threadbare blanket higher. Something falls and he leans to get a better look at what it was. Gloves.

Severus grabs and hurriedly puts them on. He looks over to the clock, five minutes after his alarm was supposed to go off. Right, the alarm function's broken, Severus belatedly realizes. At least he doesn't have anywhere to be today.

"Severus!" Arthur steps into the bedroom, wearing a long green coat and has gloves on. He's clutching a long black coat. "Late start?"

"Please tell me that's for me."

Arthur laughs and tosses the coat at Severus. He puts it on and gets out of bed, swearing at the cold floor.

"That's why you should sleep with socks on," Arthur teases.

"That's why we should have carpet," Severus replies.

Severus turns to the dresser and pulls out a pair of thick woolen socks. He's never been more grateful for Dumbledore's insistence on giving everyone socks every Christmas. He sits back onto the bed and puts them on.

"Heater's broken." Arthur pulls out two knit hats and tosses one to Severus.

"Again?"

"Need parts, might be cheaper to get a professional."

"We don't have the money to spare."

"Would last longer though. Not like we can afford the parts anyway."

"Can we talk after breakfast?"

Severus pats his stomach and Arthur's eyes soften. Arthur reaches into his pocket once again. He pulls out a scarf and holds it out for Severus to take.

"You're spoiling me." Severus shakes his head but stands up. He ties the scarf around his neck and pulls Arthur in for a kiss. "I'll get that advance soon."

Arthur brings both hands to Severus's face. The gloves are scratchy but feel so warm on his face. Severus can see Arthur's face is red already and wonders how red his is right now.

"Then we can fix the oven too?"

"We'll fix everything."

Arthur grins and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
